1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to suture packages for supplying a surgical needle, and more specifically, an endostitch needle, having a length of suture material attached thereto. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a suture package having a circular body portion defining a suture tray for receipt of the length of suture material, a loading unit affixed to the circular body portion for supporting the surgical needle, and a cover to protect the needle and suture prior to use.
2. Background of Related Art
During various surgical procedures it is often necessary to manipulate a surgical needle, having a length of suture material attached thereto, with a surgical suturing apparatus. This is particularly true in minimally invasive surgical procedures wherein the surgery is performed through a small incision or port allowing access to a body cavity.
Various forms of packaging or devices have been developed to provide the surgical needle and an associated length of suture material to the surgical suturing apparatus. These packages or devices typically hold the surgical needle loosely within the packaging and bend or wrap the length of suture material within the packaging to conserve space. The length of suture material may be wrapped into a figure eight configuration. Alternatively, the length of suture material may be wrapped around a spool positioned within the packaging.
In a particular application, a double-ended surgical needle is used in conjunction with the surgical suturing apparatus. The double-ended surgical needle is alternately secured within the jaws of the surgical suturing apparatus, specifically within small holes formed within the jaws. In order to load the surgical needle within the jaws of the suturing apparatus, the jaws of the suturing apparatus and, specifically, the holes formed therein, must be precisely aligned over opposite ends of the double ended surgical needle.
Additionally, some surgical procedures are best performed with the use of a barbed length of suture material having a loop at one end thereof. After suturing the appropriate tissue, the surgical needle is passed through the loop such that the barbs in the length of suture material engage the interior of the loop to lock the suture in place about the tissue. Due to the presence of barbs, which tend to engage or foul with each other, it is often not possible to wrap a length of suture material within compact packaging such that it passes back over itself.
Furthermore, the needle's position on a loading unit is critical to the needle being able to be received in the jaws of the surgical suturing apparatus.
Therefore, a need exists for a suture package assembly which is capable of precisely positioning a surgical needle for receipt by a surgical suturing apparatus. There is also a need for a suture package assembly having a cover to protect the surgical needle and length of suture material prior to use.